Solid state memory storage devices may be used to store data. Such solid state storage devices may be based on solid state memory such as, for example, Phase Change Memory (PCM) and Spin Torque Magnetic Random Access memory, that degrades as data are written to the memory. Writes to and/or reads from a solid state memory location may perturb other memory locations, thus weakening the data stored in these other memory locations.